


Gods Help Me

by melpomeni_mandy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A Long Time Coming, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, the slowburn is finally over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomeni_mandy/pseuds/melpomeni_mandy
Summary: The Warrior of Light prevents Ser Aymeric from leaving the infirmary, not until she wants him to.(Part of the ongoing series of 'Long May She Endure', post 4.5 pt. 2)





	Gods Help Me

Aymeric found himself pushed against the wall of the hallway with hands grasping at his collar, pulling him down.

There was little time to regard them; the one who who held onto him pushed the full weight of her own body against him with a force that left his breathless, especially now that his lips were sealed with the soft curve of her own mouth.

It ended before he had the wherewithal to respond in kind, shock having taken most of his immediate sensibilities. He watched her eyes open to look upon him, as if to witness the aftermath of what she had done: not entirely unafraid, but resolute.

“I almost died, you know,” Ahlis blurted out rather ungracefully, “and that’s how you were going to leave me?”

“I–” Aymeric began, yet his words struggled to be found; they suddenly felt lacking, and inadequate. He felt his chest tighten; such was his familiar fate when faced with her frustrations and her displays of emotion. “I would never impose myself upon you.”

_She needed her rest. She needed to heal._

Ahlis kept her gaze upon him even as she leaned forward just enough to have him think she would kiss him again. She stopped.

“Well…now I’m asking you to impose upon me,” she said, with both edge and softness within her voice, a demand and a request. “Please.”

_He must leave. The front lines needed him to be with his men and with the rest of the Alliance forces…_

He pulled her as close, tightly, as much as their bodies allowed. It was just as before, when they were alone as the war echoed and thundered in the distance, the canvas of the tent and the dark of the clouded, ashen sky. Now he wished to trust, to fall, and to hope.

Tension gave way to desire and he kissed her with a care he did not want to break, their lips parting and reuniting again and again with an eagerness they both indulged in. In a moment of respite, she was breathless in his arms with lips and cheeks flushed pink, and it made him ache for her in a way he believed would never bless his existence.

“I know I’m keeping you,” she spoke quietly, unrelenting in her hold upon him. “But…I do believe I am worthy of a slight delay, yes?”

Her fingers curled tighter into the cloth of his garments, almost to the point of pain. Ahlis did not wish to let him go, now that she had allowed herself to be swept away by impulse—she felt nearly delirious from the realization of what she had done. Yet now that she had made Aymeric her anchor, her sanctuary, all within this instant, her heart feel ready to burst.

Aymeric closed his eyes and a sigh escaped him: did she mean to tempt him? The corner of his mouth pulled back in a slight grin. Their noses touched, brushing against one another in a soft nuzzle that was blissful in its tenderness. How he had yearned to know her, to feel her, to hold her like this. He never dared before, during the war and after, yet now that she had opened the door he could deny his heart no longer.

“You are worth everything,” he said, and kissed her again so deeply that Ahlis could feel her knees nearly give way beneath her. The last of her restraint slipped away like the pull of his mouth that tugged on her lower lip when they finally parted again.

She wanted to curse him, to say how shameless he had become now despite the blame being entirely on  _her_  shoulders. It was a delightful frustration, one that made her playfully pull at his regalia, as if to suggest ideas for further delay. But her teasing was brief as Ahlis chose to rest her head upon his chest instead, a perfect fit beneath Aymeric’s chin. There they stayed as their racing hearts calmed.

“You know to reach me, should you need to.”

“I know.”

Aymeric could not help but tighten his embrace; he wanted to remember the softness of her hair upon his skin as she remained in his arms, but still felt the call of returning to command. He was familiar with the experience of steeling oneself to return to duty: this moment, however, was unlike any before it, and he found the battle within him as grueling as the one waiting for him.

Ahlis pulled away first. Her eyes searched his face with a weak and hesitant smile upon her own. Aymeric reached for her hand and kissed it: first upon the knuckle and then turning it to cup the softness of her palm to his lips. It was almost enough to make her reconsider. Almost.

“You’ll still write to me, won’t you?” She asked, hopeful. “Give me something to look forward to.”

_And I won’t keep them waiting this time_ ; another promise to herself. It felt like a silly one to make, yet she swore it all the same.

“I will write you every day if you wish it,” Aymeric promised in return and Ahlis laughed with a shake of her head. Seeing her smile made the ache of her hand pulling away sting not as much, the smallest reprieve that he took gladly.

“That’s a bit excessive, even for you! I know how busy you are.”

“Such a request would not burden me. Not for you, not ever.”

Ahlis said nothing else as her smile lingered on her face, eyes sprightly with life and amusement, even as she gently placed a hand upon him to urge him on his way.

“Go…before I decide you’re no longer leaving after all.”

Aymeric relented, regardless for his every urge and want to remain just a moment more, his heart beating for what they had so little of. More words…and more time.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give thanks and kudos to Emily/emmerwrites for her feedback, beta reading and editing this segment, as well as my work as a whole, to help me improve.


End file.
